Staying in Spira
by kasumi fan99
Summary: What happens when someone enters the world of Spira? What will they do and how will the get back? srry i suck a summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dead or Alive or Final Fantasy X

"Kasumi! Kasumi!" They were the last words I heard before I came to Spira. A place I was lost in, no friends and family to support and care for me. I expected no one to talk and help me when I arrived. Then I heard screaming, I had just regained consciousness so I looked up and found myself in a small village and a large temple-like building on top of a small hill. Everyone was running to the temple-like building except for three men. When they arrived one of them knelt down beside me and the other two started to talk behind him. I was too scared and weak.

"My name is Braska," said the man kneeling beside me. "You were near Sin so you may be affected by Sin's toxic. It's okay I won't hurt you; you'll be all right. This is Auron and this is Jecht."

I nodded because I didn't know what to say or what to do. Then I started to hear voices in my head. _She's got talent to become a summoner. She might be the one who will destroy Sin permanently. You are our dream along with Jecht and when you find a way back home your brother should have let you to go home in peace. His best friend will have something to ask you when you return. _I wanted to tell them what I just heard but I didn't because I wanted to keep the information about my brother and his best friend a secret. But then again I didn't know what Ryu wanted to ask me so I just said, "Excuse me. I'm not trying to be rude or anything, it's just that I'm hearing voices."

"What are the voices saying? Tell us," said the man named Auron.

"Well," I replied slowly. "They're saying I've got talent to become a summoner and I might be the one who can destroy Sin."

"What does this mean Braska?" Auron asked as he turned to Braska.

"We will just have to ask if we can let her become an apprentice summoner than," Braska replied. "Come."

The four of us ran to the temple-like building and all of the villagers were in it. Braska was at the front and searching for a priest, Auron and Jecht were at the back so they didn't lose me and I was just in deep thought of what I just heard._ I was a dream of the fayth,_ I thought. Braska had finally found a priest and after a few minutes of them talking we were heading up the stairs. _That means if I destroy Sin permanently I won't be able to get back home to my friends and family._

"Kasumi?" Braska's voice interrupted my thoughts and I looked up. "The Chamber of the Fayth is through that door. We'll wait here for you so that you can tell us if you do become a summoner or not. If you do you will have to travel with us because no one else in the village is a guardian."

I simply nodded. _Why can't I have my guardian here, or my brother? Why do I have to be here all by myself,_ I thought as I headed into the Chamber of the Fayth. _Well I guess I'm not by myself since I'll have Auron, Braska and Jecht with me. But what happens if I do become a summoner and I can't stop feeling so depressed? _I knelt down in front of the Fayth and did the prayer that I saw Braska do when he finished talking to the priest.

Plz read and review. This is my first fic so no flames plz


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I wanna say thanks 2 Dancing Summoner 4 reviewing and here's da next chappie.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dead or Alive or Final Fantasy.

An hour later

I came back out from the Chamber and saw that Jecht, Auron and Braska were talking. But Auron was the first to see me and he told the other two, so now all three of them were looking up towards me.

"I did it I became a summoner," I informed them weakly as I started to descent the stairs.

"You're weak," Braska said as I reached them. "We'll leave the island once you get your strength back."

"O-okay," I replied weakly as we all headed for the Cloister of Trails once more. I just couldn't keep my balance not just because I was thinking about my family and friends, it was because I was weak as well so Auron had to help me after about my hundredth fall. Once out everyone in the village looked up at us as I walked beside Braska then fainted. The last thing I remember was darkness.

"She's a dream of the fayth," Braska told Auron and Jecht in the quiet inn as they sat next to me who was supposedly to be unconscious. "They'll take most of her energy when she's praying. The priests and nuns kept asking if I knew the source of how she fainted and what she was doing with us."

"What did you say?" Auron asked.

"That she was my guardian and that I didn't know why she fainted."

"Who's th-there?" I stagged out.

"Go back to sleep Kasumi," replied the familiar voice of Jecht. "It's just Auron, Braska and myself."

"Okay," was all I said before falling asleep.

At Dawn

I was outside with Jecht while Auron and Braska were getting supplies of everything that we needed.

"So… I gotta learn a whole heap of black magic do I?" I asked Jecht breaking the silence between us as I controlled my moogle so it was now at Jecht's feet. "Fire, water, thunder and blizzard."

"Yeah from what I heard from Braska," Jecht replied looking at the moogle. "You better not do anything to me with that moogle of yours Kasumi."

"Why? Scared of a moogle Jecht?" asked a voice from behind me causing me to scream.

"No I'm not Auron," Jecht replied coldly as he watched me picked the moogle.

"Whatever. Anyway we're leaving now." We caught up to Braska who was waiting at the village entrance waiting for us so we all made it to the boat safely. I was at the back once again when we reached the boat; as usual Auron is always the one waiting for me.

"We'll be in Kilika by tomorrow," said the driver as I got onto the boat.

Plz review. I might not be able ta update for a bit but I'll see what I can do. Until next time cya


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

"_Singing"_

_Thinking_

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Dead or Alive, the characters may be ooc. The song Superstar is Jamelia.

I nodded to show that I had heard and headed for the other side of the ship so that I didn't want to talk to anyone, I just wanted to be alone for the time being. Once the ship started to move the Besaid Aurochs started to train at the front of the ship, everyone else- excluding the driver- were on the other side watching them practise. I watched them to for a bit but they were having difficulty practising, until I started to sing softly.

"_People always talk about (ey oh ey oh ey oh)  
All the things their all about (ey oh ey oh ey oh)  
Write it on a piece of paper,  
Got a feeling I'll see you later._

There's something bout this,   
Lets keep it moving,  
And if it's good lets just get something cooking.  
Coz I really wanna rock with you,  
I'm feeling some connection to the things you do.  
(You do, you do).

I don't know what it is,  
That makes me feel like this,  
I don't know who you are,  
But you must be some kind of superstar,   
Coz you got all eyes on you no matter where you are,  
(you just make me wanna play)

Baby take a look around (ey oh ey oh ey oh)  
Everybody's getting down (ey oh ey oh ey oh)  
Deal with all the problems later,  
Bad boys on their best behaviour.

There's something bout you,  
Lets keep it moving,  
And if it's good lets just get something cooking,

_Coz I really wanna rock with you,  
I'm feeling some connection to the things you do,  
(you do, you do)._

I don't know what it is,  
That makes me feel like this,  
I don't know who you are,  
But you must be some kind of superstar,  
Coz you got all eyes on you no matter where you are,  
(you just make me wanna play).

I like the way your movin' (ey oh ey oh ey oh)  
I just get into the groove and then (you just make me wanna play),  
If you just put pen to paper (ey oh ey oh ey oh)  
Got that feeling I'll see you later.

Make your move, can we get a little closer,  
You rock it just like you're supposed to,  
Hey boy I ain't got nothing more to say,  
Coz you just make me wanna play,  
  
_I don't know what it is,  
That makes me feel like this,_

_I don't know,  
Gotta be, gotta be a superstar,  
All eyes on you.  
_

_I don't know what it is,  
That makes me feel like this,  
I don't know who you are,  
But you must be some kind of superstar,  
Coz you got all eyes on you no matter where you are,  
(you just make me wanna play)_

_I don't know what it is,  
That makes me feel like this,  
I don't know who you are,  
But you must be some kind of superstar,  
Coz you got all eyes on you no matter where you are,  
(you just make me wanna play)"_

I closed my eyes as I faced out to the sea and a single tear could be seen running down my face. As I wiped the tear away and opened my eyes, I turned around to see everyone looking at me and the last of a few warm ups by the Aurochs.

"W-what?" I asked confused.

"You just helped us concentrate while practicing," one of the Aurochs said.

"How?"

"Your singing," replied another Auroch.

"Maybe you could help us win," said the first Auroch. "But the only thing is how are we going to know if your singing or not."

"Well," I said uncertainly. "I could sing when you guys have a match, the only thing you guys have to do is believe that I'm signing and listen to what your hearts tell you, but apart from that I can't help you guys."

"Okay, deal," the second Auroch said, before they started to train again and everyone else had left to do something else well almost everyone. Jecht was still standing there watching me with a look of sadness in his eyes. He knew I was still sad, he knew that I was trying to move on but was having a difficult time doing so, as I became a summoner yesterday, the day I first came to Spira.

Plz r&r.


End file.
